Merge (Marvel: Other)
=Exiles= Valkyrie Prime-base: Valkyrie (Brunnhilde) Added-traits: Angela (Aldrif Odinsdottir) Appearances Pastor Charles Xavier Prime-base: Professor X (Charles Xavier) Added-traits: Reverend William Stryker Appearances Erik Magnus (Max Eisenhardt) Prime-base: Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) Added-traits: Klaw (Ulysses Klaue) Appearances =Earth-12133 {Technopolis}= Spyder-Man (Peter Urich) Prime-base: Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Added-traits: Phillip "Phil" Urich Appearances Benjamin "Ben" Urich Prime-base: Benjamin "Ben" Urich Added-traits: Uncle Ben (Benjamin "Ben" Parker) Appearances =Sensational She-Hulk #50= Appearances *Sensational She-Hulk #50 She-Hulk, Babe of Thunder (Jennifer Odinsdottir) {Earth-30594} She-Popeye (Jennifer Walters) {Earth-30954} Galactapus (Galan Wimpy) {Earth-30954} She-Hulk of Vengeance (Jennifer Walters) {Earth-34095} =Earth-15107 {Merged Marvel Ultravese}= Appearances *UltraForce/Avengers Hulk (X) Prime-base: Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) The Hulk of this universe primarily takes on the usual traits of Bruce Banner as the Hulk. Much like Banner, the Hulk is a green-skinned, massive, muscular brute fueled by by the power of rage. He was a nuclear-scientist mutated by exposure to radiation and has the strong loyalty of a young, red-headed boy; Rick Jones for Banner and Kevin Green for this Hulk. He was also one of the original five Avengers who came together to battle Loki. Added-traits: Ghoul (Jonathan Martin) The Hulk has a few traits in common with the Ghoul of the UltraForce. His face and head appear more similar to those of the Ghoul than the Hulk and he has a pallid and semi-rotten complexion like that of a corpse with bones embedded in and protruding from his skin. The Hulk and the Ghoul both suffer from horrific conditions tied to the nature of their powers, the Ghoul is a being neither truly alive nor dead as a result of contracting the Theta-Virus and the Hulk is referred to as being a "half-dead, irradiated, tumorescent thing" that is "racked with pain and almost completely mad". Prototype (Robert "Bob" Campbell) Prime-base: Prototype (Robert "Bob" Campbell) *Same real-name *Same super-name *Common fate: Original user of Prototype super-name and armor, succeeded by James Ruiz Added-traits: Iron-Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) This version of Bob Campbell possesses traits in common with Tony Stark's usual versions of Iron-Man. Traits that Campbell already had in common with Stark is that they are the users of powered-armor, are the prime tech-users on their super-teams, and have both been succeeded in their heroic identities by men of a different ethnicity with the same first name, Stark by the black James Rhodes and Campbell by the hispanic James Ruiz. Things added to Campbell from Stark include being a brilliant technologist and inventor, along with being one of the original five Avengers to assemble in battle with Loki. Additionally, Campbell's armor has a considerably different look from that of the bulky exo-suit of the original Prototype, having a more humanoid appearance in common with the design themes of Stark. Black-Widow (Janet VanDyne) Prime-base: Wasp (Janet VanDyne) *Common membership: Avengers founder Added-traits: Black-Widow (Natalia Romanova) *Common super-name: Black-Widow Black-Knight (Alexander "Alec" Swan) Prime-base: Alexander "Alec" Swan Added-traits: Black-Knight (Dane Whitman) =Spider-Girl Vol. 1 #19= Appearances *Spider-Girl Vol. 1 #19 Ant-Stinger (James "Jimmy" Yama) {Earth-} Prime-base: James "Jimmy" Yama Added-traits: J2 (James "Jimmy" Yama) {Earth-} Prime-base: James "Jimmy" Yama Added-traits: American Dream (James "Jimmy" Yama) {Earth-} Prime-base: James "Jimmy" Yama Added-traits: Psi-Lord (James "Jimmy" Yama) {Earth-} Prime-base: James "Jimmy" Yama Added-traits: Category:Merges (Marvel concept-fusions) M3